


Phone Tag

by Helvirago



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvirago/pseuds/Helvirago
Summary: A conversation in phone messages.





	Phone Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Phone Tag

## Phone Tag

by Hel Virago

Disclaimer: I own the ambassador and the header of Jack Huey's stationery. But no other characters.

Author's Notes: ds_flashfiction, baby, yeah!

Story Notes: Written for the "Documentation" challenge.

* * *

TO: Ray   
M: Frase  
**CALLED**  
RE: Dief 

Real sorry about Dief. How much $ to fix? In mtgs w/ bulging ambssdr all day. 

-Francesca 

* * *

TO: Constable Benton Fraser  
M: Detective Raymond Vecchio (blond)   
**CALLED**  
 **RETURNED YOUR CALL**  
 **PLEASE CALL**  
RE: Diefenbaker

Detective Vecchio wished me to forward the following two (2) inquiries, firstly "Dief or carpet?" and second "Belgium or Bulgaria?" 

He also wished to inform you that he will be away from his desk a great deal due to some bucolic bulls (I may have misheard, but was unable to question Det. Vecchio as he had already disconnected). 

-Constable Renfield Turnbull 

* * *

_From the desk of Detective Jack Huey_  
Vecchio,

Fraser called. He gets that you're upset and he's real sorry. The wolf's real sorry too -- Fraser won't bring him to your place anymore. He's off donuts.(1) He(2) wants you to reconsider, it won't happen again. 

-Jack  
(1) The wolf (2)Fraser 

* * *

_From the desk of Detective Jack Huey_  
Vecchio,

He said something about waffles, too.  
Also, when you're back from HR the Lieu. wants you. 

* * *

TO: Constable Benton Fraser  
M: Detective Raymond Vecchio (the same Detective Vecchio who called  
earlier today)  
 **CALLED**  
 **RETURNED YOUR CALL**  
 **PLEASE CALL**  
RE: Diefenbaker

Detective Vecchio was confused by your most recent phone message and would like clarification as to "[w]hat ... [you were] talking about". 

-Constable Renfield Turnbull 

* * *

TO: Ray  
M: Frase   
**CALLED**  
RE: incident

Dief v. sorry. Frase v. sorry. No more pumpkn donuts. How much $? 

-F.V. 

* * *

TO: Cst Fraser  
M: Det. Vecchio  
RE:

Forget carpet; mad not abt carpet but timing. What waffles? Get a newspaper for the ambassador. There should be a place in Evanston. 

-Insp. MT 

* * *

Inspector Thatcher,

I'm afraid I don't understand the question about waffles. Also, what sort of newspaper would the Ambassador like? 

-Benton Fraser 

* * *

_The Canadian Consulate_  
 _Consulat du Canada_  
BF-

Waffles --> detective.  
Something from Belgium! 

-MT 

* * *

TO: Vecchio  
M: Fraser  
RE: Canadian food

The Constable had a question about timing, and another about waffles. 

Also, if you can tear the time away from the waffles, I need that form. 

-Welsh 

* * *

TO: Constable Benton Fraser  
M: Ms. Francesca Vecchio  
 **CALLED**  
RE: Detective Raymond Vecchio   
Ms. Vecchio relays that Detective Vecchio was confused by your most  
recent message.

-Constable Renfield Turnbull 

* * *

TO: Ray Vecchio  
M: Fraser  
 **RETURNED YOUR CALL**  
Re:

"What timing? What waffles?" 

This isn't my job, Ray. Why don't we have voice mail? 

-Elaine 

* * *

TO: Constable Benton Fraser  
M: Detective Raymond Vecchio (as previously)  
 **CALLED**  
 **RETURNED YOUR CALL**  
 **PLEASE CALL**  
RE: Your call

Detective Vecchio called to reply to your most recent message. He wished me to convey that you were the first to mention waffles and that he is quite confused as to why you might wish to discuss "breakfast pasties." 

He also wished to clarify his most recent message in that (cont.) 

-Constable Renfield Turnbull 

* * *

TO: Constable Benton Fraser  
M: Detective Raymond Vecchio (as above)   
**CALLED**  
 **RETURNED YOUR CALL**  
 **PLEASE CALL**  
RE: (See above)

(Continued from previous message) he was under the impression you had been intending to convey information about water rescue techniques prior to the incident. (I offered to answer his questions, but he seemed adamant about speaking with you. Please assure the detective that I am well-trained in water safety.) 

-Constable Renfield Turnbull 

* * *

TO: Ray  
M: Guess  
RE: water

F says: you were looking forward to lesson? 

I thought you didn't like school. If it's something I can help him with, let me know. And stop getting me in trouble with Elaine for taking a small break, okay? 

-Francesca 

* * *

TO: F  
M: Vecchio  
RE:

"Very much so, yes."  
Don't let Turnbull talk to ambassador!!! 

-Insp. MT 

* * *

TO: Vecchio  
M: Canada  
RE:

Many rescue methods to demon. Tonite conven.? (Vecchio, have you considered getting a life? Seriously.) 

-Dewey 

* * *

TO: Constable Benton Fraser  
M: Vec'eau  
RE:

Il a dit: "Leave deef home." 

* * *

End Phone Tag by Hel Virago:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
